seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The X Fights part 22
Malk walks to the center, with Shin already there. Shin pops his head up and down, clearly bored by the entire event. Shin looked to Malk, and did a karate pose. "It seems you and I shall be enemies, I must warn you, I am the second Mate, making me third in my crews power." "Oh, really? Well Ness, the guy who gave Ouki all that trouble? He's one of our weaker members. Me? I'm a lot stronger then him." "I believe you. Only one problem?" "What's that?" "I'm a lot stronger then you." "Oh? Really? Tell me one thing." "Yeah?" "Your looks. What do you rate them?" Shin turns human, and reveals a handsome young man. Malk whistles, and grabs two knives. "Oh, you're cute." "So are you." "You don't mind that after this fight..." "Stop... Buy me a drink first." The two laugh, and Zozo face faults. "Are they... Flirting?!" Nozaki nods, and does a thumbs up. "Good job Malk... He's good." Xander pumped his fist in the air. "Please be a good finisher... BEGIN!" Shin turned back into an owl, and flew at Malk. He span his body, and kicked Malk straight in the gut. "OWL BUSTER!" Malk spit up blood, and hit a wall. Shin did a backflip, and when he hit the ground, flew again. He twisted his body, and this time was in a punch, flying at Malk. "OWL CRUSHER!" Malk kicked Shin's arm, and the two are in a stalemate. Shin let's out a screech, catching Malk by surprise, and Shin headbutts Malk in the gut. "OWL CRASH!" Malk swings his knife at Shin, but Shin catches Malk's arm, and punches Malk in the face. Malk spits up blood, but Shin dodges the blood. Malk stabs Shin in the arm with the knife, and Shin screeches in pain. He grabs the knife, and pulls it out. Shin jumps back, and spits in his arm. "YOU... YOU MONSTER! YOU STABBED ME!" "YOU BROKE ONE OF MY RIBS!" "True... But still!" Shin backed away, and flew in the air. He did a spin, and sent dozens of feathers at Malk. Malk dodged them, but saw that they bounced off the ground. "Oh..." "OWL STRIKER!" Shin did an axe kick on Malk's head, and Malk hit the ground, bleeding. Christie was shocked, and waved her Pom poms around. "FIGHT MALK! FIGHT!" Malk, tried to stand up, and gripped his hold on the knife, trying to see if he still has his balance. While his upper body is in critical condition from the fight, his lower body seems fine. Malk grinned, and in a flash, kicked Shin. Shin blocked it, but was cut by one of Malk's knife. Shin tried to back away, but Malk did a spin kick, and hit Shin in the back of the head, causing him to slam on the ground. Shin tried to get up, but felt his back hit the floor. How could that be?! He tried to stand up, but then felt his face hit the ground. What was going on?! Malk saw Shin slamming around, and kicked him in the gut, sending Shin slamming into the wall. Shin, tried to attack, but only hit himself. Shin slumped down, and was unconscious. Malk, walked to Shin, and grabbed a vial. Wally walked ahead, ready to attack Malk, but Fisker stopped Wally. "Don't... I trust Tack. Therefore... I trust his crew." Malk made Shin drink the vial, and Shin looked to Malk, having problems seeing. Malk smiled a little, and unsheathed his knives. "Now, I hope you feel better. It'll take 20 minutes to fully feel better." Malk walked away, and Shin stood up, and bowed. "Thank you Malk... For a good fight." "Thanks Shin... For a damn good fight." Xander saw the events unfolding, and pumped his fist. "MALK IS THE WINNER! WASN'T THAT AN AWESOME 3 AND A HALF MINUTES?! Let's see the scores... Team Vodka at 1, Team Marine at 1, Team Ouki at 1, and Team Man at 1! Let's see if round two can be a different event for everyone! Now, go home, kiss your family, have a good nights rest, and please remember to tip your waitress!" Everyone began to leave, and Shin stood up, with Ocro helping him up. Malk walked back, and held his gut, having him groan in pain. "Man... Shin broke 3 of my ribs... These guys are not going to be weak... And I can just tell that Ouki fellow is stronger then Shin... And hell, we have a vice admiral opponent... And someone even beyond it... Holy crap, who isn't extremely strong?" Malk looked to Team Moriat. "Oh yeah." Taka looked to Rex, and shook his head. "That big guy is pretty strong." Rangton also looked to Tangton. "That big guy is pretty strong too." Taka eyed Rangton, and grumbled a little. Freya walked to Rex, and looked at him. "Why'd they call you Rex?" "Because that's my name." Freya was surprised by the voice. He was someone completely different. Freya walked away, and knew something was going on. Someone was here, messing up everything. Or maybe she was overreacting. - Gideon was watching the tournament, licking a lollipop, and smirked. "Hmm... Some of these people have some real potential..." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:The X Fights Arc